conociendo a jace
by kairi jarel
Summary: esta es la historia de como jace herondale comenzo a volverme loca.
1. y por culpa de mi madre

Esta historia se trata de mi. Y de mi fabulosa vida. Amigos, autos, novios, dinero, belleza, las cosas con las que toda chica sueña.

Se lo creyeron, cierto?.

En realidad esta es la historia sobre una chica promedio. Aspecto promedio, calificaciones promedio, belleza promedio, tamaño, menor que el promedio. Me gustaría poder decir que mis padres son famoso y ricos y todo eso, pero qué diablos, mi madre es una artista de medio tiempo, con lo que nos alcanza apenas para comprar la comida del mes, y mi padre, un bibliotecario loco, y con su sueldo pagamos las cuentas de la casa. Al menos eso parece bastarles a mis padres. Están demasiado enamorados el uno del otro como para notar nuestras carencias económicas.

Mi vida no TENIA nada fuera de lo común, nada especial ni poco usual. No puedo alardear de una marca de nacimiento freak, ni de poderes mentales, ni siquiera de mis amigos imaginarios. Pero se preguntaran porque dije "tenia" en lugar de "tiene". Fácil.

Mama decidió inscribir nuestra casa en un programa de acogida para chicos de intercambio. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me intriga como lo hizo, considerando nuestras deficiencias económicas, estoy cada día más segura de la falta de prolijidad de las asociaciones de intercambio. Siendo sincera, es un asesinato mandar alguien a nuestra casa!. Pero eso fue justo lo que sucedió.

Tampoco puedo decir que esta sea una historia sobre como la chica loser se enamoró del nuevo chico popular. No, esto no es nada de eso. Pero no por ello no vale la pena contarlo.

Todo esto empezó el día que jace herondale llego a mi hogar.

De eso ya van 10 años.

Por dios! Como pasa el tiempo, no creen?.

Yo tenía 18 años, y estaba en mi último año escolar. En ese momento creía que toda mi futuro se me presentaba claro como el agua. Creía que me convertiría en maestra de primaria, tendría una vida normal, un marido normal, y niños corriendo por la casa.

Si me permiten darles un consejo, vivan cada día como si fuera el primero de sus vidas. Dejen de imaginar cómo será el futuro. Miren cada cosa como si jamás la hubiesen visto, rían, lloren, abracen, odien y amen. Porque mientras más creemos saber sobre la vida, menos aceptamos las sorpresas que nos depara la vida. Y créanme, suele darnos muchas.

Supongo que aún no entienden nada cierto?. Así que hare las cosas simples, y les contare como fue que jace herondale trastorno mi vida para siempre.


	2. conociendo a jace herondale

-jace, clary! Bajen a desayunar, se les hará tarde para llegar a clases!- la misma historia de todas las mañanas, solo que ahora en vez de un "clary", era un "jace y clary". No me gustaba como sonaba. Termine de cepillarme el cabello y baje las escaleras haciendo el mayor ruido posible para demostrar mi molestia. Tome una de las tostadas que mama puso en la mesa, me puse los audífonos en los oídos, tome mi mochila, encendí mi ipod, y salí de la casa rápidamente.

No me apetecía mucho mostrarle mi cara matutina a un completo desconocido. Peor, a un geek totalmente desconocido. Menudo susto que me lleve la noche anterior al encontrarme en el living de mi casa a un tipo encapuchado con mi mama al frente. Por dos segundos pensé que era un ladrón o algo así. Luego mi mama me dijo lo típico, que el era nuestro "chico de intercambio" que venía de no se dónde y era no se que y blah blah blah. No me interesaba así que no lo retuve. Al menos si hubiese sido atractivo! Pero el idiota iba vestido con ropa que parecía de su hermano mayor fisicoculturista, y para colmo llevaba una bufanda que le tapaba la boca, y unos lentes horrorosos. Nada digno de mencionar. Tampoco tenía ninguna intención de llegar con el a la escuela. No era ninguna chica demasiado popular como para darme el lujo de tener un amigo nerd, y tampoco era una freak como para tener uno y justificarlo. Asi que opte por irme rápidamente de mi casa, cuando mama me grito desde la entrada:

-hey clary! Jace no sabe como llegar a la escuela, tendras que llevarlo tu esta mañana.-lo dijo sonriendo! Por dios! Definitivamente mi madre estaba loca.

Entonces ya saben que paso.

Tuve que llevarlo.

Y mi vida social comenzó a caer por un pozo oscuro y misterioso, conocido como el universo paralelo de los nerds.


	3. nerd de armadura blanca

-vez a ese chico de ahí?-

-pense que esta vez tendríamos suerte, pero llego otro idiota-

-esto es aburridísimo-

Tres chicas de mi instituto comentaban sin ningún decoro ni disimulo sobre jace. Y no es como si yo no pensara lo mismo que ellas, pero eso era ser demasiado groseras. Me molesto, pero no dije nada. No era ningún caballero de armadura blanca para estar defendiéndolo, si quería callarlas podía hacerlo solito. Mire al otro lado del salón y lo vi sacando un libro de su mochila. Nadie hablo con el en toda la mañana. Yo tampoco lo hice. Una parte de mi se estaba sintiendo increíblemente culpable por ello, pero ya había sido suficiente el chisme de que llegue con el por la mañana. Y si se llegaban a enterar de que vivía en mi casa… no quería imaginarlo. A las pocas horas de iniciadas las clases, ya nadie seguía hablando de el, y para el final del dia, era como si hubiese sido toda la vida parte de la clase, o peor, como si no estuviera ahí. Sali del salón apenas tocaron el ultimo timbre del dia, y decidi esperarlo en la salida del instituto, para que nadie notara que nos íbamos juntos. Me apoye en la muralla que daba a la calle, cuando salio el grupo de chicos que eran a la vez la envidia, y el terror de todo el instituto. Verlos caminar por los pasillos de la escuela era como estar metido dentro de un capitulo de jersey shore, o peor, de the hills. Y como supondrán, para la gente promedio como yo, no era ningún paraíso. Por suerte nadie la agarraba conmigo, bueno, casi nadie.

Y ahí estaba ese "casi nadie". Sebastian verlac. Mi infierno personal en la tierra durante los últimos, haber, 18 años de mi vida. Y se preguntaran porque?. Pues porque es mi primo.

-hey clarissa, te están saliendo puntos negros en la nariz- me dijo acercándose y tocándome la nariz como si yo fuera un cerdo.

-se llaman pecas idiota, pero por supuesto tu cerebro es tan limitado que no nota la diferencia.- le dije apartando su mano de mi cara. Lo cierto es que mi aspecto no era el mejor de todos, pero tampoco era tan malo. Tenia el cabello rojo, lo ojos verdes, y unas cuantas pecas. No habría sido tan malo si al menos tuviera un buen cuerpo y una estatura decente, pero todavía parecía de 13 a los 18. Eso podía llegar a ser un poco deprimente.

-oh ya basta de mentiras clarissa! Es obvio que tu padre no te enseño normas de higiene básicas, pero que mas se podía esperar de un bibliotecario demente?- hey, una cosa es que yo diga eso, pero no me hace gracia cuando lo dice otro, y menos si ese otro es sebastian.

-deberias cuidar lo que dices, es grosero hablarle asi a una chica- me voltee para ver quien había dicho eso. Y estuve a punto de agradecérselo, cuando me di cuenta de que era jace.

Oh no.


	4. la pecosa y la rana

-ouch clary, creo que deberías controlar mejor a tu novio, eso si quieres evitar problemas- Sebastián me mostro todos sus blancos y siniestros dientes, provocándome escalofríos involuntarios en la columna. Sabía a la perfección lo cruel que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

-clary no es mi novia, así que deja de inventar cosas y no te mestas con ella- el nerd ha hablado. Y fue muy curioso lo que me sucedió. Me atravesaron cuatro emociones a la vez.

1.- por alguna razón ese comentario de "no es mi novia" me molesto. No malentiendan! Pero fue como si yo no fuera lo suficiente como para ser su novia. Supongo que quede con trauma de situaciones anteriores.

2.- estaba agradecida y emocionada porque jace se hubiese atrevido a defenderme.

3.- estaba sorprendida de que jace se hubiese atrevido a defenderme.

4.-estaba muerta. En el sentido social de la palabra. Desde el minuto en que jace se atrevió a defenderme, mi vida social tenia las horas contadas. Adiós fiesta de graduación con pareja.

-así que la rana ha hablado- Sebastián acerco peligrosamente su mano al hombro de jace. Pero en vez de sentirme preocupada, me vino un acceso de risa. Lamentablemente para jace, si se veía como una rana con esa ropa y esos lentes. Me reí descontroladamente y ambos me miraron con cara de "que le sucede a esta loca". Al menos mi risa logro que Sebastián bajara la mano.

-piérdanse idiotas- nos dijo, mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento a buscar su auto.

-vámonos jace- le dije haciéndole una seña con la mano para que me siguiera. Si realmente hubiese sido una persona "normal" como yo misma proclamaba ser, me habría deprimido por mi inminente perdida de vida social, pero en vez de eso, me intrigaba de donde sacaba toda esa confianza la rana, perdón, jace. Debí haberme dado cuenta en ese instante de que yo no era tan "común y corriente" como siempre había pensado.

-lo siento- dijo jace repentinamente.

-porque lo sientes?- no entendía para nada la cabeza de ese nerd. Era como una dimensión desconocida para mí. Me imaginaba que su cerebro era como una nave extraterrestre llena de enanitos verdes cantando melodías como "ñañañañañaña".

-ahora vas a tener más problemas por mi culpa, no es cierto?-

-y eso que? Solo queda un año y con un poco de suerte, solo tendré que aguantar la presencia de ese imbécil para navidades y años nuevos-

-y eso porque?-

-pues porque es mi primo-

-estas de broma!-

-no-

-pues deberían hacerle un examen de ADN. Seguramente lo cambiaron por tu verdadero primo en el hospital-

No pude contenerme y comencé a reír nuevamente como demente.

-hmm, quizás no se equivocaron…-murmuro como para que nadie lo escuchara.

-que dijiste?-

-nada nada!- levanto las manos en gesto de "olvida lo que dije". Sonreí para mis adentro. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que los nerds no eran precisamente como el mundo los pintaba.


	5. lentillas

Jace se estaba demorando un montón. A esas alturas no tenía ninguna esperanza de llegar temprano a la escuela, y tampoco me emocionaba la perspectiva de llegar.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el fatal incidente Sebastián v/s rana, y las cosas no había andado del todo bien para mí, ni que decir para jace. Ya era de conocimiento general que vivíamos juntos, por lo que no les costara imaginarse el tipo de cosas que se comentaban en el instituto sobre nosotros. Por otro lado, al menos yo tenía a mis amigos aun conmigo. Jace seguía solo, así que siempre terminaban cargándola contra él. Y ahora de verdad me estaba sintiendo culpable. Después de todo, el me defendió, y yo que había hecho por él? Nada de nada.

Subí a su habitación para hacer presión psicológica y que se apresurara. Era peor que una chica. Se demoraba casi 30 minutos en la ducha y se tomaba un tiempo interminable para vestirse. Era un poco mucho considerando que no era precisamente el chico más sexy del planeta. Toque la puerta de su habitación para ver si seguía vivo, pero no contesto, así que decidí entrar para ver porque diablos se estaba demorando tanto. No lo vi por ninguna parte y comencé a preocuparme. De pronto sentí un ruido fuerte que provenía del closet, y me acerque a el dudosa de si abrir o no la puerta. No tuve que preocuparme por eso, ya que la puerta de abrió sola de un golpe y salió jace tropezándose con su propia ropa. No logre contener la risa. No estaba segura de como lograba ser tan torpe, pero de seguro eso era un don natural en él. Se levantó del piso rojo como un tomate, y ahí note que había algo muy extraño en él. Muy muyyy extraño. De hecho era como si no fuera el. Se puso a buscar a tientas sus lentes, entonces me di cuenta de que estaban tirados en el piso. Me agache para recogerlos, y se los pase en la mano.

-buscabas esto?- le pregunte mientras se los entregaba.

-eeeh, si-dijo tomándolos y poniéndoselos rápidamente. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo no me percatara de sus ojos. Eran del color de la salsa de caramelo. Sus pestañas eran larguísimas y de un tono castaño dorado. La envidia de cualquier chica. Siempre me pregunte de qué les servía a los chicos tener pestañas más lindas que las de las chicas. Eso me frustraba enormemente. Pero en este caso particular, me sorprendía demasiado como para molestarme. Realmente tenía unos ojos asombrosos.

Entonces porque diablos usaba esos lentes ridículos?.

Mi cerebro iba a explotar si seguía divagando sobre eso.

Para el final del día era yo quien tenía enanitos verdes cantando ñañañaña en mi cabeza.


	6. Wayland es una mala palabra

Las cosas no habían estado del todo tranquilas entre nosotros desde ese fatídico día en que vi a Jace sin sus lentes. No entendía muy bien porque, pero tenia la leve sensación de que estaba siendo un poco hostil, y a decir verdad eso no me agradaba para nada. Después de todo no tenía ninguna razón real para comportarse así conmigo, o si?. No por dios! Me estaba volviendo loca. Y lo peor de todo no lograba sacar la imagen de sus ojos de mi cabeza. Aunque si hubiese sido solo ese mi dilema la cosa no habría sido tan grave. El problema real empezó cuando me puse a fantasear sobre todo lo que no había visto de Jace. Hey! No malpiensen. Hablo de su boca y su nariz y todo eso. Nunca conseguía ver nada por culpa de esa ridícula y enorme bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Y no podía haber una justificación real para ello. Después de todo no hacia tanto frio como para ir tan abrigado, y menos si estábamos dentro de la casa. Lo peor, y era algo que hasta el minuto no había notado, era el pequeño detalle de que jamás había escuchado su voz real. Lo digo porque con esa maldita bufanda su voz se distorsionaba como los mil demonios. Ya sé que estoy insultando demasiado, pero cuando no logras dormir en una semana por culpa de algo tan estúpido comienzas a desvariar.

El asunto era en realidad muy simple. Eso si tenia que ponerlo en palabras sencillas. No podía parar de pensar en Jace. Pensaba en el en clases, en la ducha, en la comida, paseando a mi perro. A cada rato. Eso de seguro no era nada bueno. Entonces me di cuenta de otra cosa. No sabía nada de Jace. Absolutamente nada. Llevaba viviendo casi un mes bajo el mismo techo que un extraño. Así que decidí hacer algo al respecto. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Mi vida social termino por irse a un pozo, pero tenía a mis amigos, y si alguien se atrevía a decir algo sobre mí, de seguro Alec y Magnus armarían un pandemonio y ardería Troya en el instituto. No era buena idea meterse con ello. Aun menos con Simon e Izzy. Definitivamente eso era peor. Cuando me percate de eso me di cuenta de que tenía la solución perfecta.

¿Por qué no hacia que Jace fuera mi amigo?. Podía ser una excelente idea. Además estaba segura que siendo mi amigo también lo seria de los chicos. Entonces emprendí camino a su habitación. Me quede pegada a la puerta. Cuando e acerque alguien estaba tocando la guitarra y cantando. Alguien que muy seguramente era Jace. Porque hasta donde yo sabia el aun no tenia ningún amigo. Y yo no era tan estúpida como para decir "oh, entre a la habitación y vi algo que nunca espera en toda mi vida, Jace se veía guapísimo…" ok. De hecho eso fue justo lo que paso, pero ese no era el maldito punto. Una parte de mi ya se había dado cuenta de que Jace era un chico groseramente atractivo desde el minuto que se le cayeron los lentes. Ese no era el meollo del problema. Lo que yo no entendía era porque se ocultaba tras esos kilos de ropa y artificios poco atractivos. Así que apenas abrí la puerta de su habitación, entre y eché llave al cerrojo para que Jace no pudiera salir.

Llevaba puestos unos jeans gastadísimos y una camiseta negra. Estaba en calcetines y no estaba usando ni sus lente ridículos ni una bufanda monstruosa. En vez de eso llevaba unas gafas de marco amplio pero con mucho estilo. Nada que espantara la vista y te hiciera querer decir "oh por dios deja de mirarme". Eso si. La expresión de pánico en su rostro era insuperable.

-que se supone que haces acá!- me espeto con muy poco tacto debo decir.

-eso es obvio o no? vine a hablar contigo.-

-ya, pero yo no quiero hablar contigo- me dijo prácticamente siseando.

-debería importarme eso?-

-maldición! Claro que si?, no entiendo de que diablos quieres hablar. Además de seguro que ahora que me viste vas a salir corriendo a contarles a tus amiguitas no?-grito cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mirada desafiante.

-que se supone que les diría?-

-pues que tienes a un chico increíblemente atractivo en tu casa?-

En ese minuto no me aguante la risa. Definitivamente tenía un problema con mis ataques de risa explosivos. Pero es que realmente Jace estaba demente. Ok el tipo esta buenísimo, pero no por eso iba a salir corriendo a contarle a alguien no?, o si? Además a quien? Solamente tenia a Izzy y Maia, y claramente ambas tenia solo ojos para Simon (eso no era muy agradable, créanme). Levante la cabeza aun sin poder parar de reír y vi su expresión mezcla de incredulidad y decepción?. No estaba segura, pero en realidad tampoco me importaba mucho.

-no te entiendo-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y agarrándose la cabeza.

-es muy simple Jace Herondale. Te propongo algo-

Me miro un tanto asustado y reticente a lo que fuera que yo le iba a proponer.

-no le diré a nadie sobre tu he, secreto, pero tu me contaras porque diablos te disfrazas como esquimal en invierno-

-porque lo haces?- dijo sin poder entender que era lo que yo le decía.

-hacer que?-

-quedarte callada-

-aaaaa. Pffff, es muy simple. Si tengo un chico lindo en casa, prefiero tenerlo solo para mi. No soy tan estúpida- me impresiono su rostro. No sabía si se sentía herido y agradecido por lo que yo dije. Aunque si debo ser sincera, esa no era la razón real. Yo simplemente quería saber mas sobre el. No me llamaba mucho la atención que fuera un chico lindo. Eso debía ser otro signo de que me estaba volviendo loca, pero realmente no me interesaba. No era la primera vez que veía uno, y estaba segura de haber conocido chicos mas guapos (uno de esos lamentablemente era Sebastian), así que no me interesaba tirarme sobre el como si fuera el ultimo hombre del planeta ni mucho menos. Realmente sentía solo una gran curiosidad sobre sus acciones. Era como un puzle al que le faltan piezas.

-sigo sin entenderte Clarissa. Pero carajo. Que mas puedo hacer, supongo que no me queda otra que contarte no?- dijo tirándose sobre el colchón con la guitarra sobre su estomago y con apariencia de derrota. Ok Jace, escúpelo todo, pensé. La curiosidad me estaba comiendo.

-entonces?-le dije levantando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos esperando que empezara con su historia.

-shh. Ok. Esto no es sencillo si?. Pero supongo que es as fácil si te explico las cosas así. Mi nombre no es Jace Herondale. Es Jace Wayland- oh. Mierda.


End file.
